The Devil's Pet
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles has been labeled Him's new pet, but, after a poorly planned escape attempt, she is forced to stay with a group of terrifying strangers until she's "learned her lesson". Read my An Act of Kindness oneshot before this! CREEPYPASTA characters are in this story, so any of the crazier fangirls should love this! R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bubbles P.O.V.

I was twelve years old the day Lucifer came to collect me.

It was a relatively normal night, if not a little rainy outside. I had been watching Buttercup and Mitch playing Mortal Kombat, cheering for BC.

"Hit him with the pole!" I requested, shoving a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth.

Buttercup was Jade and Mitch was Shadow and I, picking the prettier of the two, was on Jade's side.

"If I pick a chick next time, could I get a cheerleader?" Mitch asked as 'Fatality' showed up on the screen along with his character's dead body.

I giggled, but before I could answer, a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" Blossom said, shutting her book and taking graceful steps towards the front door.

The sound of the door cracking open was distant in the back of my mind as Mitch and BC started up a new round; Scorpian vs Katana.

And then a scream sounded throughout the house, making ice form in my veins.

It was Blossom's.

Buttercup threw the remote down and flew in a green streak towards the source.

"Put her down!" She snarled and I unthawed, running to the scene.

Him was holding Blossom by the throat, and beads of blood were slowly trickling down her neck.

"Evening, darling." He greeted me as Blossom's pink eyes bugged.

"Put her down!" I repeated what Buttercup had said, stomping my foot to emphasize my anger.

He chuckled and Blossom slowly started turning blue, "Oh, darling, I don't wish to kill your dear sister."

I looked around, confused, "Then...Um... Don't?"

His grin widened, "But your making me."

"What?!" I blanched.

I watched in horror as Blossom's eyelids fluttered shut.

"Stop!" I cried, rushing forward and pulling desperately on his arm.

"I can't." He laughed as if I had told a good joke, His grip not wavering.

My eyes teared and, despite everything, I noticed BC glaring at me for my obvious display at weakness.

"Please." I whispered as Bloss went limp.

"You'll have to do something for me in return." His grin turned malicious and it made the iciness return to me.

I gulped before stuttering, "W-what do you w-want?"

"Shut up and let me handle this!" Buttercup shouted at me and I flinched.

Him gave her a severe look, as if scolding her, "Now, Buttercup, I do believe little Bubbles has asked a question."

He turned to me, dark mischief returning to His black eyes, "Now what was that, pet?"

I was briefly brought back to that odd day in the rain four years ago.

Of course, pet. I find you fascinating.

I took in a shuddering breath and rephrased, "What do you want... from me?"

He dropped Blossom and she fell to the ground, not getting back up, "Now your getting it. And I would think it would be obvious to you at this point..."

It was not.

"I don't know." I breathed, shaking profoundly.

He tsked, disappointedly, "Really, must I spell out everything- You're already Mine, pet! I just need your approval before I can claim ownership!"

Mine? Ownership?!

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded, the mere thought of being owned infuriating me.

He was suddenly only a breath away and He gave my necklace a little flick, "Your wearing my collar, aren't you?"

"Collar?!" Buttercup hissed and I looked at her helplessly, noticing for the first time that the choker did resemble His belt an awful lot.

I attempted to take it off, but Him lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's not do anything to risk me losing my temper. We wouldn't want to put your siblings down for good, no would we?"

I shook my head violently, "No! Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

Buttercup seethed, "NO! Your not touching anyone, you cross dressing fuck face!"

"...language..." Blossom mumbled, still unconscious.

As Him's eyes turned red, my breath hitched and I looked at BC, pleadingly.

"It'll be okay." I assured her, not getting any where close to the level of calm I had been going for, "Trust me."

Her jaw set and she tilted her head so that her hair covered her eyes, not saying a word.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked the demon in front of me.

He jostled himself a little, returning to his norm- well, His usual self.

"Just mark this." He purred and a slip of black paper appeared in His claw.

My hand shook as I plucked it from His sharp excuse for a hand and tried to read it, but my eyes wouldn't focus, I was too panicked.

"I need a pen." I muttered, my heart pounding in my chest.

He smiled widely, "Put up your first finger."

I obeyed, cursing myself as it practically vibrated.

He found it amusing, the sick beast, "You might feel a slight pinch."

He pricked it on a needle and I gasped in pain as a red droplet formed.

"Let the blood fall onto the sheet." He was practically singing.

My stomach flipped at his eager tone and I let the blood fall, staining the twisted contract.

He licked His lips, and snatched the paper from my hands, giggling.

"Excellent."

I stood there for a moment, frozen until Him patted my head, causing me to go rigid all over.

"Shall we go home, my pet?" He asked, as cheerful as I had been only minutes ago.

I could do nothing but nod.


	2. Diary Of A Pet

**Diary of a Pet**

Dear Diary, July 13, 2012

Him is letting me keep a little diary that I can right in once a year. Why? I couldn't tell you. Maybe he'll mail these to my sisters. Well, Buttercup anyway. And if he does, hi! I miss you and tell Blossom that I'm sorry. I love you girls, and the professor! If these aren't being mailed, then

Let me just start over and do some much needed venting.

My name is Bubbles and I have been KIDNAPPED! By a demon, no less! And my sister is in a coma thanks to that jerk! I hope your reading this, Him, so you'll know what a prat you are! Anyways, I've only been here for about a week and well, it hasn't been as bad as I was expecting. (NO that is not a compliment, lobster man!) I've got my own bathroom and room and, even though it is black, red, and depressing to be in, it's comfy. There's even a window! A little one that I can barely fit my arm through, and I can only see a blank red sky through it, but it is a window. Him can make these AMAZING meals appear out of thin air and it's like being at a five star resteraunt 24/7! There are also these servants all around the house that pick up any mess I make. It's kind of nice. Although, the servants never speak to me, and they don't seem quite... human. But, despite the hospitality, I'm scared. I've been having awful nightmares and

Nevermind, I don't want to write about those. But, I can't help worrying about my sisters. Buttercup especially. Blossom won't even notice I'm gone while she's sleeping, but BC is gonna be without both us for a while, from what the doctor's say. I'm going to go back to drawing before I start rambling.

Love,

Bubbles Utonium

Dear Diary, July 13, 2013

It's been a year. A whole year. Somehow, I really didn't think that I would be here for this long. I know that I signed that contract, but

Whatever, this is for venting and stuff, so I'll just right down this year's events.

Not a lot happened. Him was gone for about two months and I was being _baby sat_ by someone named Masky. A wierd name I know, but he was really nice, if not a little awkward. He reminds me of Mikey. I haven't seen him in three months, but I hope Him brings him back around My birthday was in May and I'm thirteen now. I guess Blossom and BC are too. Blossom's still in the hospital, her condiion hasn't changed. I haven't heard anything about Buttercup and I miss her so much. I just hope she's okay. On the bright side, Him let me change my room around. The walls are now a sky blue and the cieling has clouds that actually move around! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do anymore cloud watching. Nothing else very exciting and I'm kind of thankful. Him hasn't been torturing me or making me do anything embaressing, so staying here is

Well, I can't say I like it, _at all_. But it's tolerable. I just hope it stays like that.

Love,

Bubbles Utonium

Dear Diary, July 13, 2014

Masky has been coming over a lot! Like every other week and I love every one of his visits! It's not that he's a very exciting person, but he's very kind. Oh, and I didn't really talk abou what he looked like last year. He where's a funny white mask with black lips and eye holes and he has light brown hair. I don't know why he wears that silly looking thing, but I kinda like it. Its cute. Anyways, he's seventeen. And he was seventeen last year too. I think he's one of those people that can live forever. But, I don't want to start sounding like a crazy teen in love. He's just a really good

He's just the only friend I've had. Anywho, Blossom has been talking in her sleep. She keeps on calling out for a boy named 'Dexter'. I think its adorable, really. It's like one of those romance novels come to life. Oh, speaking of, I've started reading! Fiction novels, of course, but the whole thing is a lot more fun than I would've thought. I've stopped with my paintings, thank goodness, and Him's been keeping his distance. I've grown used to living here and I'm starting not to miss the professor and Blossom as much.

Oh! Masky's here! I'll write again next year!

Love,

Bubbles Utonium

Dear Diary, July 13, 2015

I don't like it here. Masky hasn't come over since

Him is not nice. I thought he was- Not nice, but okay, but he's _not._

Let me explain it to you, it happened about six months ago;

I had been eating breakfeast, in the dining room and Him came in and sat down. I said hello and he glared at me. _Glared._ As if I had done something wrong! I had snapped at him and he stood up and knocked the whole table over. I... I was really scared. And then he started yelling at me in a language I didn't understand. _Me._ As in, the girl who can, quite literally, understand and speak every language currently in the world. Sorry, I'm getting off track. Anyways, then things got wierd. Extremely wierd. He grabbed my hair and the whole room lit up in flames. It was suddenly pitch black and there was awful, shrieking laughter nearly deafening me. I was no short of terrified at that point. I felt like I was five years old again, where every shadow at night was a monster. I think I passed out at that point because when the horrors faded away, I was in my room.

Which has been changed once again. Now everything is black and what lighting there is, is dim. The cieling is blood red and there is no window. It feels like a prison. And I'm too afraid to leave my cell.. But you won't tell Him that, right? No. You I can talk to. You're the only one I can trust.

Love,

Pe- Bubbles Utonium

P.S. Blossom has been talking some more in her sleep, and I'm pretty sure that's a sign that she's getting better! She's still been calling out that Dexter boy's name, and mine. There's also a girl named Buttercup she's been screaming for. I've never heard of her, but they must be really good friends.

Dear Diary, July 13, 2016

This will be my last entry. Him's only been getting angrier and angrier all the time and I'm starting to fear for my life. I've decided to run away. One of the silent servants left out of a hidden door in the hallway a few days ago, so I've already found my way out. I'm sorry to leave you, but I'm sure you understand... It's gotten really bad. Last night, he

I don't want to talk about it, but just know that I can't bare the thought of looking at him again.

Anyways, before I leave, I wanted to tell you about the girl in the mirror. She looks just like me and I'm sure she'll be able to keep you company while I'm gone. Her name's Brat and she's... Well, the name enough defines her. But she's nice enough once you get to know her. I'm sure you two will be fast friends.

Blossom's also been recovering. She actually woke up a few days ago. She was crying and sobbing about death and destruction, but I'm sure she just had a nightmare. She passed out again right after, but there's been some progress nonetheless.

Well, I'm gonna go. I'm not sure where I'm headed, what country I'm in, or if I'm even on Earth still, but... I'm leaving.

Love,

Bubbles Utonium

Dear Diary, July 13, 2017

I didn't get far. Him's decided to take me to one of his friends house. I wasn't aware he had friends, but if he does, they can't be people I want to meet, let alone stay with 'until further notice'. Brat's demanded to come with me, but I won't be able to take you. I only ask that, in my abcsense, you keep my secrets. I'm leaving in an hour and I just wanted to say good bye.

Love,

Bubbles Utonium


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter Two**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

Bubbles P.O.V.

The limo stopped in front of a warped looking white building with black shutters.

"Out." Him ordered calmly, exiting out of His own door and walking up the driveway to the huge house.

I took in a deep breath and walked after Him, staying a careful five feet behind Him.

Him pressed the tip of one claw against a sparking door bell and when it didn't work, He scoffed before rapping lightly on the plain door.

There was a minute of silence and Him made an impatient noise before crossing His arms and tapping his heel on the ground.

There was another minute of no sound other than Him clucking his tongue and then his eyes flared a bright red as he raised his claw to knock again.

Before he hit the door, it silently creaked open, no person in sight.

I gulped and He sighed, exasperated, "Again with this? Honestly, Slendy..."

Him stepped over the threshold and I had the fleeting thought to run before I remembered that _thing_ finding me in the woods.

I shuddered and hesitantly followed him, a chill crawling up my spine.

This house had a flat out _dark_ feeling to it that just screamed at you to run away until your feet bled. It was even worse than Him's palace.

"Him?" I whispered as my feet carried me farther away from the outside world and further into the house of horrors.

I thought he'd been right in front of me and, no matter how dreadful his company was, being alone was not something I wanted.

"Hello?" I called out again, just to fall into my character of the dumb blonde in this cheesily scary scene.

No answer.

I gulped and felt around in the darkness for a light switch, but my hand only connected with... an arm.

I screamed as loud as I could when the lights were turned on.

Standing in front of me was a faceless being that made the unsettling aura of the house seem like a harmless fly.

I couldn't stop screaming. It had been _years_ since I'd scene any monsters other than Him and that other thing in the woods. And now this.

"Are you done?" Him sighed, seated on the tasteful green couch behind me.

I swallowed back nausea as the faceless man talked. Well, as he talked _through_ someone.

A brunette with odd orange goggles and a... bandanna? Covering his mouth.

"Sorry, old friend, old habits die hard." He laughed, but at the hand gestures the faceless guy was making, I guessed that the comment came from him.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun with my pet. She scares easy, poor thing." Him cooed, smoothing my hair.

I flinched away from him violently, but chose to say nothing.

"Then the proxies will have fun with her." He shook his head, both amused and weary, "Are you sure this is a good place for one of Your playthings? Your usually more... possessive."

I pursed my lips at the 'plaything' comment, but Him didn't care.

"It's just temporary and I hope you take my rules seriously." Him said with light severity, "I want her in the exact condition she's in now. And I'll be checking up on her. Frequently. The second I decide she's learned her lesson I'll be taking her back, Slendy."

The faceless man, Slendy, crossed his arms as the other boy spoke, "My name's not _Slendy_, for the thousandth time. It's Slenderman."

Him rolled his eyes, "Oh, brag about it."

He then patted a nonexistent gut and stood up, "Alright, _Slenderman_, I'll be taking my leave. Ta ta!"

He kissed my forehead causing my nose to wrinkle and whispered fiercely, "_Behave._"

He took a step back and trudged out the door, saying, "I'll kill you and all of your housemates if she's harmed."

The door then shut and I reluctantly turned to Slenderman and the brunette.

"_All_ of your housemates...?"

**AN; So there. You've met Slendy and Ticci Tobi. Jeff and the rest of the gang should be showing up in the next chapter! But only if YOU review!**


End file.
